Rise of Industry Wiki
Rise of Industry Welcome to the most comprehensive Rise of industry encyclopedia on the web! Take the reins of a small company and expand it into an industrial empire! Designed with an eye towards both accessibility and depth, Rise of Industry (formerly known as Project Automata) takes inspiration from classic games like Industry Giant, Transport Tycoon, Anno, and Factorio. There’s enough strategic complexity and replayability to satisfy the most experienced lovers of the genre, while its approachable user-friendly mechanics ensure that new players will love it as well. Gather resources by building farms, mines, oil and gas wells, and many more. From the most basic materials, there will be a wide range of Products you can manufacture and ship to Settlements. Keep the economy moving to keep the masses' needs fulfilled. Facilitate the transportation of both raw and finished Products at every stage of Production with the help of Roads, Trucks, Trains, Boats, and even Zeppelins. Each mode of travel has its own advantages and drawbacks, and it's up to you to sort the logistical puzzle. Current and Upcoming Features * Rich story-based single player campaign * Custom Scenario Editor * Advanced economic A.I. * Procedurally generated maps with different biomes * Complex and engaging supply chain simulation * Environmental consequences, i.e. pollution, waste, and deforestation * Cooperative and competitive Multiplayer * Modding API Resources and Products There are currently 90 different resources and Products that you can utilize that are divided into 4 main categories: Raw Resources, Components, End Products, and Luxury Items. * Raw Resources are either gathered from Resource Nodes that are placed on the map or generated by inputting another raw resource into a building to be produced. E.G. Farms need Water to produce a Raw Resource. * are made in a Factory by inputting a predetermined combination of Raw Resources represented in a Recipe. * End Products are made in a Factory by inputting a predetermined combination of Raw Resources and Components represented in a Recipe. * Luxury Items are made in a Factory by inputting a predetermined combination of Raw Resources, Components, and End Products represented in a Recipe. Buildings Buildings are structures that are used to create various Products that can be sold to Settlements for a profit. They are separated into 4 categories: Gatherers, Farms, Factories, and Logistic Building. * Gatherers are buildings that collect the Raw Resources. * Farms are buildings that generate Components when Water is sent to them. * Factories are buildings that produce Components, End Products, and Luxury Items from Recipes. * Logistic buildings are used to store and move large amounts of Products on the map. All of these buildings can be connected via Roads. Settlements Settlements are major centers of commerce that demand your Products for their Population to consume. As a Settlement receives enough Products at their Shops, the Settlement will grow. This will, in turn, increase the Demand for your Products as well as add more Houses and different Shops for you to sell to. Transportation Moving Products from one building to another provides its own challenge. You have to coordinate what Products go where and fine tune when they get there. There are two main methods to move Products: Destination Trucks and Trade Routes. Destination Trucks are short distance haulers that move a single unit of a Product between buildings Trade Routes are Player designed routes that enable the transportation of a large number of Products across long distances on the map using larger capacity vehicles compared to Destination Trucks. These routes can use a various number of vehicles (Trade Trucks, Trains, Boats, and Zeppelins) that use different methods to move across the map whether that be via Roads and Highways, Train Tracks, over the water, or through the air. Global Market and Shops Shops are locations within a Settlement where you send your Products to in order to be sold and consumed. Each Shop has its own list of Products that it wants with their own Demand you must fulfill. Category:Browse